


Amnesia

by alien_dragons



Category: Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Alternate Universe, Blood and Gore, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Protagonist Ikusaba Mukuro, Transitions from She/Her to He/Him Pronouns for Fujisaki Chihiro
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-17 10:06:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29098509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alien_dragons/pseuds/alien_dragons
Summary: A story inspired by Danganronpa: IF that explores an alternate ending.When Mukuro fails the proposed graduation exam, her memories are wiped completely, leaving her an amnesiac with not a single clue towards her past. Now a proper participant in the killing game, she must survive and escape while trying to remember who she once was.
Kudos: 8





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> (Before beginning this story I recommend that you read Danganronpa: IF first. That way you can get an idea of what's meant to be happening. If not, then this may seem a bit confusing. Luckily, I go over the basic idea in the prologue which shows the graduation exam).
> 
> After reading Danganronpa: IF for the second time, I had this bright idea. I don't know if this idea has been explored in the past. I just hope this idea was original enough.
> 
> A few quick notes. I do plan on writing some of the characters a bit different from canon, specifically those who died early and were pretty one-dimensional in terms of personality and overall story.

Plumes of fire and burning shrapnel flew in all directions as the Ultimate Soldier, Mukuro Ikusaba, sped towards the Monokuma at the end of the hallway.

Only a few seconds remained.

She knew that the metal rod she threw only moments ago wouldn’t completely meet its target. Monokuma’s weak point to be precise.

Mukuro knew her sister all too well.

She knew that her sister would predict her move. She knew that Junko would try to stop her at all costs.

But Mukuro didn’t give in.

Predicting this very move, she had another plan in mind.

She convinced Sakura to help enact it.

The moment Junko activated the bombs inside the first set of Monokuma’s, Mukuro used Sakura as a launchpad. Using Sakura’s strength to her advantage, she commanded her to throw a roundhouse kick, and Sakura did as she was told. With precision timing, Mukuro leapt into the air, the soles of her feet meeting Sakuras. The sheer force was enough to send the Ultimate Soldier flying through the air towards her target.

And she was approaching fast.

She was nothing but a blur amidst smoke and flames. A blur of determination filled with years of experience on the battlefield.

The explosions around Mukuro barely fazed her as she locked eyes with her one and only target.

The Monokuma robot holding the escape switch.

He had caught the aforementioned metal rod that Mukuro had thrown.

Junko predicted Mukuro’s first move. 

_5 seconds remained._

She watched on from behind security cameras, swiftly reacting to Mukuro’s attack.

However, nothing could have prepared Junko for what Mukuro did next.

_4 seconds remained._

Junko had barely a moment to react before she noticed Mukuro hurtling through the air towards the Monokuma. In an act of desperation, Junko reached out and pressed a random button on Monokuma’s control panel.

_3 seconds remained._

Luck must have been on Junko’s side that day.

As Mukuro positioned herself in such a way that she could ram her knee into the end of the spear, thrusting it into Monokumas weak spot, she noticed something.

_2 seconds remained._

Monokuma slid to the side in a blur.

Mukuro didn’t have time to react.

One moment she was flying through the air, the next she was stumbling across the ground. Her body skidding across the hard metal floor and her skin threatening to tear like fabric.

_1 second remained._

The students at the other end of the hallway watched in disbelief. Despair instantly overcame each and every one of them in only a matter of moments as they came to realise what had happened.

In one last attempt to pass the graduation exam, Mukuro reached out, too weak from the force of the fall to get up. She watched as the Monokuma bot stood over her body, waving the escape switch mockingly just out of her reach.

Everything hurt. Her body ached from the impact of the fall, and her heart ached knowing that she failed.

There was no hope left for her or her classmates.

_0 seconds remain._

The monochrome bear standing in front of her waddled a few steps back, let out one final laugh, then exploded, taking himself and the escape button down in one single moment.

It was gone. Gone forever.

Mukuro slammed a gloved fist down and cried out, looking up towards one of the security cameras. She knew full well that Junko was revelling in everyone's despair.

After a minute of silence, Junko finally revealed herself. The monitor in the main hall flickered on, revealing the grinning Ultimate Despair herself.

“How unfortunate little sis! It seems you’ve failed the graduation exam!” Junko exclaimed in ecstasy before bursting into manic laughter.

She mimicked Monokuma’s upbeat voice, holding up one of the spare monochrome bear bots in front of her face.

“You know what that means, right sister dear?” Junko said mockingly.

Despair filled Mukuro in an instant. She remembered the deal Junko made all too well.

_‘If you manage to grab the switch in time, I’ll allow you to escape with your classmates. But if you lose, I’ll wipe everyone's memories once again. As for you, Mukuro, I might just take every single one of yours.’_

Mukuro cried out and clawed at her head.

She felt so weak and helpless at that moment. There was nothing she could do. That feeling of weakness only grew when she heard a noise that she dreaded. The clanking of metal across the ground, slowly growing louder.

Mukuro looked up with tired eyes. She was no longer fighting, just waiting for her inevitable demise.

Monokuma bots spilled into the room, swarming the students and grasping onto them.

Even with every student's struggled force combined, they were stuck. Outnumbered.

In only a matter of moments, everything went black.


	2. Chapter 1

When Mukuro woke up, she couldn’t remember… anything. Nothing except her name. She didn’t know where she was or why she was there. She didn’t understand why her head was resting on a desk. She didn’t know why she was in a classroom with walls covered in brightly coloured animal print. She didn’t know why her head pounded with a splitting headache. She didn’t know anything at all.

She didn’t understand.

Mukuro stood up and brought a hand to her temple, hissing in pain. Her ears rang and nausea overcame her thin frame. She wobbled on the spot before sitting down once again, gripping the desk and digging her nails into the old wood. When she looked down, she noticed that her hands were covered in gloves. Ones made of a soft yet tough tan material. She shakily brought one hand to another, gripping the material and pulling. She didn’t know why, but she did. As the glove slowly came off, something underneath began to reveal itself. As expected, Mukuro saw her hand, but on that same hand, there was a strange symbol. A tattoo of a wolf to be exact. Mukuro quickly put the glove back on, her eyes widening and her breath hitching. Something felt off. It wasn’t just the situation, but how everything happened so suddenly.

Before she woke up, one of the last memories she recalled was walking into the gates of some school before passing out. She didn’t know how she got there or why she was there.

All she remembered was her name. Her name and nothing more.

Mukuro shook her head, trying to clear her mind. She took a deep breath and sighed before looking around, staying seated. She was in a classroom, something she already knew. And she deduced that someone probably brought her here after she passed out. But… why?

Why?

WHY!?

Mukuro slammed a fist against the table, being frustrated at herself for not knowing.

“Just… calm down… breathe…” she muttered to herself.

She brought herself back to reality, noticing that there was a piece of paper on the desk. Mukuro furrowed a brow, not understanding how she didn’t notice it the second she woke up.

She hastily picked it up and opened it. It seemed to be a pamphlet, poorly made with a crudely written message that looked like it was scribbled on by a child. Mukuro squinted, trying to make out the words.

_ ‘The next semester is about to start. Starting today, this school will be your entire world.’ _

Mukuro bit her lip. The message made no sense.

Then again, nothing made sense.

Mukuro had no choice but to stand up and make her way out of the classroom.

She grabbed the handle of the door to the far right of where she was just sitting. Sliding the door open, she noticed a purple glow shine through the gap. Peeking out, she noticed hallways enveloped in that same purple light.

“What the…” she whispered, keeping her voice low.

There was a tinge of paranoia in her body as she stepped out, one foot at a time.

She took in her surroundings as if searching for something or someone. The fact that she was alone was both good and bad. Good because it meant there was no one there to potentially harm her, but bad in the sense that there was no one to help. She found herself torn between feelings of calm and fear as she wandered the halls. She listened out carefully and watched every corner she passed. She didn’t take any chances.

Suddenly, there were footsteps. Footsteps behind her. Mukuro spun around and instinctively took a fighting stance. She was about ready to pounce when-

“Hold on! Please don’t hurt me!” a male voice pleaded.

Mukuro slowly dropped her guard, noticing the terrified face of a boy her age. He was short and had spiky brown hair. His eyes were a washed-out hazel and he wore a black blazer over a green jacket.

“Who… Who are you?” Mukuro asked, still feeling paranoid.

The boy smiled in a friendly manner, rubbing the back of his neck.

“I’m Makoto Naegi, the Ultimate Lucky Student,” he answered.

When Makoto smiled, Mukuro couldn’t help but feel comforted. His smile was so gentle, the reassuring kind. Mukuro dropped her guard completely, not seeing the student as a threat, but still feeling confused by the announcement of his ‘ultimate’.

“Ultimate… lucky student?” she muttered.

“Yeah… I know it sounds kinda strange. It’s… not a real talent. I’m just called that since I was chosen to attend this school through a random lottery,” Makoto explained, his expression slightly falling.

The lucky student perked up in an instant, however, not wanting to drag down the mood.

“How about you? What’s your name and talent?” he asked.

Mukuro found her face flushing red. Answering his first question would be easy enough, but as for her talent…

“I’m… Mukuro Ikusaba…” she simply answered, “I… I don’t know what my talent is.”

“You… don’t know your talent?” Makoto repeated.

Mukuro shook her head before gripping her arm.

“Actually… I don’t know anything about myself… When I woke up here, I realised that all I knew about myself was my name,” she began, “I don’t know where I’m from, who my family is, why I’m even here…” she trailed off.

“You don’t remember anything, huh?” Makoto said.

Mukuro nodded, feeling her throat tighten.

There was something tragic about saying it out loud, admitting the fact to a stranger. She didn’t remember anything.

In a sense… she had lost herself. Her identity. Her friends. Her family. Everything. Nothing but her name remained.

“Mukuro?” Makoto muttered.

He approached the now trembling student.

“Hey… it’s okay Mukuro…” Makoto cooed.

Mukuro gripped her arm tighter, trying to fight back tears which escaped despite her best efforts. Makoto placed a hand on Mukuro’s shoulder in an attempt to comfort her. The action caused the mysterious girl to tense up.

“I know but… Knowing that I don’t have an identity anymore… It just… It hurts…” Mukuro admitted.

“I… can’t do much to help but… How about we go ahead? We’ve gotta make our way to the main hall. I can accompany you if it makes you feel any better,” Makoto suggested.

Mukuro nodded, calming down a bit.

“That would be nice, Makoto… Thank you,” Mukuro stammered.

The two students made their way along the dimly lit purple hallways, the only sound being their shoes clicking against the checkered tile floors.

“Hey, Makoto… Could I ask a few things? I… since I can’t remember anything I’m pretty confused about the whole situation,” Mukuro began.

“Go ahead! I’ll fill you in the best I can,” Makoto answered.

* * *

“So… that’s what an ultimate talent is?” Mukuro asked, wide-eyed.

“Yeah. Everyone in this school has an ultimate talent. If you’re here you must have some sort of talent,” Makoto said, finishing his explanation.

Mukuro was lost in thought as they continued, wondering what kind of talent she possessed. Deep down she was hoping for something impressive, something that others would look up to her for.

Eventually, the two students arrived in front of a large door which towered menacingly over both of them. Makoto looked to Mukuro who herself seemed worried. The lucky student reached ahead, pushed and…

Upon entering, the two students had to hold their breaths. They were met with thirteen students. Thirteen new faces. Thirteen ultimates.

Mukuro couldn’t help but jump back and gasp.

Seeing all these faces, the faces of the  **_ultimates_ ** , she felt overwhelmed, like a tiny deer surrounded by a pack of wolves. Each student gave off their own unique, intimidating aura.

In the presence of such people, she could do little but whimper a simple “hello”.

“Are you two new here?” one student asked.

“We’re all new here. Today’s supposed to be our first day of class,” another said.

“So counting the both of you, that makes fifteen,” a third chimed in.

“Is this all of us?” one final student said.

Before anyone could ask any further questions, a male student wearing a white military-style uniform and black knee-high boots with bright red irises and spiky, jet black hair cleared his throat to gain attention.

“Your tardiness is unacceptable! Surely you were aware the meeting was to start at 8 a.m. sharp! To be late on your first day is unspeakable! I must report you, and you must accept your due punishment!” he exclaimed.

Mukuro was taken back by the sheer power of the students’ voice which boomed throughout the room loud and clear. He pronounced every word carefully and clearly.

“I-I’m sorry,” Mukuro stammered, not knowing what else to do or say.

The girl was scared and confused. How late she was didn’t concern her, she wasn’t even aware that there was a designated meeting time in the first place.

“Come on, Kiyotaka! They’re probably in the same situation that we are, it doesn’t matter if they’re late,” a blue-haired girl interrupted.

Mukuro turned to face the girl, internally thanking her for interrupting the awkward situation. Before long, another girl spoke up.

“Everyone just calm down! Listen, why don't we all go around and introduce ourselves?” a girl with brown hair and tan skin suggested.

“Yeah… seems like the best thing to do for now,” Makoto agreed.

Mukuro walked ahead, shaking slightly as she did so. Everyone seemed so intimidating to her. She was just a naive amnesiac with no clues to her past besides the strange tattoos on her hands.

She first decided to proceed towards the blue-haired girl who seemed the most approachable of the bunch. Makoto walked alongside her, seeming eager to speak.

“Sorry about before you two, Kiyotaka is a bit of a rule freak but he has a good heart,” the girl said.

“It’s okay… You don’t need to apologise!” Makoto replied.

He stopped for a moment, realising who was standing in front of him.

“Hold on… Sayaka? Is that really you!?” Makoto suddenly exclaimed.

“Makoto!?” Sayaka gasped.

“Wait, you remember me? But… you’re so famous...”

“How could I forget you, Makoto?”

The lucky student turned to Mukuro who was confused by the other two student’s sudden outbursts.

“Mukuro, this is Sayaka Maizono, the Ultimate Pop Sensation!” Makoto introduced.

The blue-haired girl waved and gave a friendly smile.

“It’s nice to meet you Mukuro!” she beamed.

Mukuro simply smiled.

“So Mukuro, what’s your talent?” Sayaka then asked.

Mukuro froze. She was dreading this question the most.

“Oh… Umm… I can’t remember my talent,” she simply answered, her expression falling.

She was embarrassed to admit it yet again to a total stranger. She almost felt ashamed, even if it wasn’t something she could control.

“Hey Mukuro, there’s no need to be embarrassed, it’s not your fault!” Sayaka said.

Mukuro perked up, her eyes widening.

“Huh!? How did you-” Mukuro was cut off.

“I’m psychic!” Sayaka simply answered.

“Huh!?”

“Just kidding! I have really good intuition!”

Mukuro sighed and let her shoulders fall. Even if that was the case, she had to be careful about her thoughts. Sayaka was so on point it was almost as if she really could read minds!

“Well… I’m gonna go and introduce myself to the others,” Mukuro announced, “It was nice meeting you, Sayaka. Hopefully, we can talk again later.”

Sayaka nodded, smiled and waved. Makoto stayed behind and continued talking to the Ultimate Pop Sensation, leaving Mukuro to do her own thing.

Going around the room, Mukuro went ahead introducing herself. Every student she came across was so unique in their own ways. And every one of them had a talent, something that brought Mukuro’s mood down gradually as she went along. That was until she came across the final student, a mysterious looking girl with long lavender hair, pale skin and purple eyes. She was standing in the corner of the room, one gloved hand holding her arm and her attention averted from everybody else.

Mukuro approached cautiously before uttering a small “hello” to gain the girls’ attention. The mysterious student simply moved her eyes to look at the newcomer, watching on curiously as she approached.

“Hi… I’m Mukuro Ikusaba… I um… I don’t remember my talent,” Mukuro stammered, introducing herself.

The mysterious girl's icy stare did not falter once as Mukuro introduced herself. The silver-haired girl flicked a strand of hair out of the way of her face as she spoke.

“I’m… Kyoko Kirigiri,” she simply said.

Mukuro furrowed a brow.

“Do you not have a talent?” she then asked.

Kyoko averted her gaze, looking over to one of the other groups of students.

“I don’t have to tell you if I have one or not. It doesn’t concern you,” Kyoko simply said.

Mukuro opened her mouth to speak but found herself at a loss for words. Kyoko flicked her eyes in Mukuro’s direction once again before staring at the ground.

“I believe our introduction is over,” she muttered.

Just as Kyoko finished speaking, the sound of a school bell chimed throughout the room, catching everybody's attention. The students came to notice that there was a monitor in the room which began to flicker with static. Among the static, a shadowy blurred figure could be seen.

“Ahem! Ahem! Testing, testing! Mic check, one two! This is a test of the school broadcast system! Am I on? Can everyone hear me? Okay, well then...!” the voice began, “Ahh, to all incoming students! I would like to begin the entrance ceremony at… right now! Please make your way to the gymnasium at your earliest convenience… That's all. I'll be waiting!” they said before cutting out.

By now Mukuro’s heart was beating out of her chest and beads of sweat were slowly beginning to form on her face. The room's atmosphere had gone from relatively calm to downright panicked. It was in everyone's faces, they all knew something was wrong.

“The hell was that?” Leon queried, his once calm expression quickly darkening.

“If you excuse me,” Byakuya spoke up, “I’ll be leaving.”

He didn’t care to wait or look back, only go on ahead by himself.

“Hey, why are you going off on your own? Wait up!” Aoi exclaimed, briskly following behind.

“It seems we have no choice but to go ahead,” Sakura muttered, crossing her arms.

She also followed along, and so did a few other students through worried remarks and odd theories about what was going on.

Yasuhiro Hagakure, the Ultimate Clairvoyant, was the only one who seemed completely unfazed and under the impression that this was normal. He obviously wasn’t the sharpest tool in the shed.

Eventually, the only people left were Makoto, Sayaka, Mukuro, and strangely enough, the mysterious Kyoko Kirigiri.

“Makoto… should we go? Do you think it’s safe?” Mukuro simply asked, breaking the silence between the four remaining students.

Makoto shrugged.

“We don’t really have a choice,” he simply answered.

Sayaka seemed the most nervous of the bunch. She was much paler than normal, the only true colour appearing on her face being the pink blush against her ghostly white skin.

“I… have a bad feeling about this. Something feels off,” Sayaka simply said.

Kyoko watched on in silence before eventually approaching the trio.

“Come. There’s no point in standing here and doing nothing. If we don’t go then there’s no way we’ll find out what’s going on,” she simply said.

Before anyone could reply, she walked off. Her long hair swayed side to side in an almost graceful manner as she went along. She eventually disappeared from the three students' sights.

“She’s got a point… let’s go then,” Makoto said.

Mukuro and Sayaka shared frightened glances, both unsure of what was going to happen and why it was happening.

But if there was one thing they were both sure of, it was that something was wrong...


End file.
